1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage systems and more specifically to integrating anti-virus in a clustered storage system.
2. Background
A clustered storage system typically provides data storage and retrieving services. For example, a client may request access to data that is stored on the clustered storage system and the clustered storage system may respond to the request by retrieving the data for the client. In addition, a clustered storage system may concurrently provide others services that may be desired by the client.